customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killeen, The Dark Maiden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Born Alivia Rose Barton on October 1, 1996 in London, England, Killeen was raised by neglective parents until her mother died of alcohol poisoning in 2002. After her mother's death, Killeen's father, who had never wanted her to begin with, abandoned her in an old, forgotten graveyard that was miles from the nearest civilization. Alone, terrified, and hungry, the six-year-old Killeen fell asleep in the shadow of a massive gravestone, and changed her life forever. Upon awakening, Killeen found that her hunger and thirst were completely gone, and that the many bruises and cuts from her father's abuse had faded to scars. As she was young and her reasoning and perceptive abilities were not yet fully developed, she thought nothing of it, and began to walk away from the graveyard in no particular direction. After several hours of walking wearily along the side of a highway, she was picked up by a truck driver, who drove her back to london, where he dropped her off at an orphanage called "St. Jude's Home For Troubled Youth," where she lived until she was 14. Killeen first discovered that she had extraordinary capabilities at the age of 14. Having been raised in the orphanage and having only bitter and resentful recollections of her parents, she had been a difficult child, constantly acting out and getting into trouble, sometimes involving the police. She had fallen in with a bad crowd, a group of young petty criminals that held a certain disregard for the law. One night, one of the memebers of the group by the name of Brad had gotten into an altercation with another man outside a bar, and was shot in the chest, wounding him critically. A few days later, Killeen was visiting Brad in the hospital when he had a heart aneurysm caused by the resulting trauma of the gunshot wound, which killed him. Killeen had never seen a person die, and it had scared her to such an extent that she had grabbed hold of Brad's arm after his death, shaking it in a futile attempt to revive him. To everyone in the room's amazement, Brad opened his eyes and stood up without saying a word, staring blankly at Killeen while the cardiac monitor continued to flatline. The sudden resurrection surprised Killeen so much that she broke the connection between them almost instantly, causing Brad to fall back to the floor, clearly dead. The doctors declared it a medical mystery. The death of one of her friends wrought a major change in Killeen. Realizing that her rude and illicit behavior was not who she truly was, Killeen discovered that without trying to be a stereotypical rebellious teenager, she was a good person. Along with her change of character, Killeen experimented with her newfound abilities, discovering her ability to heal herself and others, and also the fact that she did not need food or drink. She had never been a big eater, and only ate and drank because adults had insisted to her that she would die if she did not. Shortly after discovering her powers, Killeen was adopted by the Farthings, a middle class family who lived in the outskirts of London. Killeen and her new foster sister, Natasha, bonded instantly, becoming inseperable within a very short time. However, Killeen still kept her abilities a secret. As a member of the Farthings family, Killeen began attending Cornwall Public High School in London, along with Natasha, who was the same age as Killeen. At Cornwall, Killeen met a boy named Nathan King, and the two soon began dating. As Killeen got older, she began to fully realize how unique and powerful she really was. She began sneaking out of the house at night to visit graveyards and awaken the dead, whom she had discovered could not speak or think for themselves, but would do whatever she asked them to through a mental connection that bound them to her will. She also began to develope a new ability as she frequented the night more and more often, the ability to see clearly in the darkness. Though Killeen was far from popular at Cornwall, she was regarded socially as a very nice person who was just a little dark. Killen usually wore a long, black trench coat and black, grey, or dark green cargo pants with knee high, military style boots, and often sported a pair of black cloth fingerless gloves. She favored this kind of clothing not because she was disturbed or evil, but because she thought it fit perfectly with her powers, and with the title she had thought up for herself: Killeen, The Dark Maiden. At 15 years old, Killeen was eager to begin using her secret powers in earnest, and began roaming the streets with her zombie entourage, who returned to their pre-death state of composition after resurrection. As she did this more and more frequently, it led her into a myriad of adventures, fights, and narrow escapes. Due to her slim, fragile figure, she decided shortly after her 15th birthday that she would need to learn to fight for herself, incase her usual company of undead bodyguards were ever overpowered. Killen decided to enroll in mixed-martial-arts classes, and discovered that she had a natural talent for it, and within a year had become a formidable opponent. To complete her invented persona of Killen, The Dark Maiden, she purchased a long, serrated dagger to carry with her on her nighttime wanderings, which she dubbed "Lady Night." Killeen is currently 16 years old and attending her sophmore year at Cornwall Public High School. As her relationship with Nathan becomes more and more serious, and as her and Natasha grow ever closer in their friendship, her dark secret identity becomes more and more difficult to keep a secret. Rather than breaking up the odd fight or two, or saving someone from being mugged, her night time escapades have escalated into full blown crime-fighting, including the assassination of gangsters, drug dealers, and crime lords. Over the course of her adventures in London, Killeen came into contact with Eviscerator, a masked hero who hunts down and kills pedophiles, rapists, pimps, and sex offenders by disembowling them. The two have since become allies and have fought alongside eachother on many occasions, forming an on and off partnership. Personality Though Killeen started out as a rather unpleasant character, the death of her friend Brad and her newfound abilities caused her to become quite a kind and outgoing person. Though she is very nice and likeable, she is not afraid to speak her mind and is not swayed by the opinions of others. Killeen is very strongwilled, her willpower having developed from the difficulty of maintaining her controlling connection with multiple undead servants at a time. She has also been known to be extremely inquisitive, always seeking out answers to new questions, often by her own, unconventional means. Killeen is also an avid consumer of music, media, and video games. She follows countless television series, having watched every episode of many of her favorite shows multiple times, and will often quote lines and phrases from her favorite shows and movies, often to the annoyance or befuddlement of those present. Killeen also spends thousands of hours logged into MMORPGs (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games)and countless other video games, and considers herself quite the authority on modern entertainment in general. Her favorite genre of music is European Folk, as its sound and atmosphere fit well with high fantasy video games, of which she is somewhat of an enthusiast. Power Traits All that is known of the origin of Killen, The Dark Maiden's powers is that it has something to do with the night she spent in the forgotten graveyard when she was six. It cannot be determined whether they do or do not have a scientific explanation, as Killeen has never been examined for such a reason by any medical experts. Killeen's ability to raise the dead has several limitations: 1: The corpses raised can walk, run, and perform as well in combat as they would have in life, but they cannot speak, think, or act for themselves. they are empty shells, there only to do as they are bidden. 2: Though the corpses regain their form and flesh as it looked when they were living, any wounds they may have suffered prior to death still remain visible. Many times these wounds are treatable with Killeen's healing ability. 3: They live only while Killeen maintains a mental connection with them, through which she sustains their existance and gives them commands. Healing: Killeen's power to heal wounds is strictly limited to tissue repair, meaning she can close flesh wounds and repair blood vessels and organs, but she cannot cure deseases or damage caused by lack of oxygen, starvation, lack of sleep, ect. Night Vision: During the night, or if she finds herself in the dark, Killeen sees in infrared, allowing her to precieve her visual surroundings clearly and accurately. Does not require nourishment: Killeen's body does not require nourishment to operate and maintain itself. Her organs do not deteriorate, her cells do not die, and nor are new cells ever created save when they are necessary(blood loss, bone fracture, ect.). STRENGTHS: Limitless numbers of undead can be summoned, creating the potential for an army; Killeen can heal most physical wounds immediately; Has an advantage against foes during the night or in the dark due to infravision. WEAKNESSES: Without any bodies to reanimate, Killeen is left to only martial arts to defend herself; lacks any superhuman physical abilities. Hero Crises - Night in the graveyard, the night Killeen gains her powers - The death of her friend Brad; causes her to discover her powers and reform her character - Her adoption by the Farthings; gives her a friend and a decent family, also transitions her into a better position to explore her abilities. - Killeen Begins her night time adventures, which are key in the developement of her powers and her becoming powerful Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 5 Endurance: 9(healing) Willpower: 8 Hero Level: 7.2 Category:Superheroes Category:Gratuitous Violence